


The Merits of a Good Pull-Up

by CloudSpires1295



Series: Shay 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Cas being Cas, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen, Witches, and he's the cutest cute to ever be cute, basically Sam gets de-aged by a witch, because Cas cares about Sam having good pull-ups, big sister Shay Winchester, discussion of pull-up comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: Sam gets de-aged, Cas buys pull-ups, Dean fusses about the value of his band tees, and Shay's just sort of there... Sam also makes baby bitchfaces.





	

“Whoa… so this adults-turning-into-toddlers thing is a thing.”

“Yep, it’s a thing. Well, it was… this is just the aftermath.”

Dean continued to stare, bewildered, at the tiny, fluffy chestnut haired toddler that his twin sister held in her arms. Shay dropped a kiss on top of the little guy’s head, “look baby boy, it’s Dee,” she pointed at her twin with a warm smile, “can you say Dee, sweetheart?”

“Dee…” the toddler replied in a voice that Dean would never admit aloud was the most adorable thing he’d ever heard… and also familiar as hell. The kaleidoscope eyes he was graced with when the little boy looked back at him all but sealed it.

“Witch or Pagan?”

“Witch,” Shay replied, smiling widely when Sam looked back at her, “found the hex bag, did research on the stuff in it and burned it, Cas smote the crap out of her ugly kid-eating ass, and now we all we have to do is wait for Sam to revert back to his usual size. The transfiguration magic’s some pretty strong stuff and it’ll be at least a week or two until he’s back to his proper Sasquatch size. I sent Cas out to get him some pull-ups, I think he’s old enough for pullups…” the huntress trailed off, looking her de-aged little brother over, “do you think he’s old enough for pull-ups?”

Sam giggled and clapped his hands gleefully under the attention. Dean cracked a smile and eyed Sam critically, “I’m pretty sure he’s around three. Pull-ups are fine.”

“Dee, Dee, Dee!” Sammy waved his chubby arms at his brother, “Dee, up!”

“Remember how to do this, old man?” Shay teased, holding the squirmy Sammy out for him to take, “I know it’s been a while since you held one of these.”

“Oh _haha_ ,” Dean laughed sarcastically, scooping his little brother up, “don’t quit your day job, Bug. And _you_ ,” he leaned in close to Sam’s soft-cheeked face, “you’re a lot cuter this way… less bitchy too.” As if to refute the latter observation, Sammy’s chubby little face construed in what could only be described as a ‘ _baby bitchface_ ’.

“Wow… scratch that,” Dean raised his brows incredulously, “still bitchy.”

“Don’t be mean,” Shay chided, “I’m pretty sure that big Sammy’s in there somewhere, he’s just not at the surface right now.”

“Oh he’s in there alright,” the elder Winchester twin held the tiny Sam out in front of him, making weird faces at him, “the baby bitchface is proof.”

“Oh please, like he didn’t make bitchfaces when he was actually that young,” Shay rolled her eyes skywards, “remember how grumpy he’d get when we’d catch him when he used to strip down and streak through Bobby’s house?”

Dean choked on a laugh at the memory of chasing naked Sammy through Bobby’s house, “Oh man, that was blackmail material right there. Too bad Bobby didn’t take any pictures.” Sammy’s bitchface intensified as his big brother continued to hold him aloft.

“Dean, hold him right, he’s getting upset.” The blonde hunter smiled as Dean gingerly perched his little brother on his hip, “look at that, you’re a natural.”

“And I repeat, don’t quit your day job, Shay.” Dean rolled his eyes skywards.

The sound of a key in the lock outside made both seasoned hunters jerk instinctively, and Dean’s grip on Sammy tightened as he angled his body away from the door. Shay’s hand moved to rest on the butt of her gun, tucked away under one of the pillows on the bed. The door swung open, revealing a confused angel of Thursday, arms laden with shopping bags.

“Oh, it’s Cas,” Shay removed her hand from her gun, “how’d it go with the pull-ups?”

“I was not certain which brand of absorbent underwear would be most effective,” Cas’ deep rumbling voice intoned, “so I purchased several different types for Sam to test and see which he prefers.”

Dean and Shay shared an exasperated yet fond look before returning their gazes to Cas as he shut the door behind himself and moved to the kitchen table to set down his purchases.

“That’s… very thoughtful of you, Cas.” The blonde Winchester smiled softly, “I’m sure Sam will figure out which ones he likes best in no time.” She climbed off the bed and padded across the room to look in the bags.

“ _Huggies_ or _Luvs_ , De?”

“How the hell should I know?” the sandy haired hunter responded, jerking his chin away from Sam’s curious little fingers, “when’s the last time we took care of a toddler?”

“Well I don’t know either,” Shay shot back, “Cas, any insight?” The blue eyed angel furrowed his brow in thought, “one of the sales associates informed me that the _Huggies_ brand was purchased more often than the _Luvs_. However, I wanted to leave the decision-making up to Sam as to which absorbent undergarments were superior.”

“So _Huggies_ ,” the blonde Winchester tore open the packaging and tossed one of the pull-ups to Dean, “put those on him, he’s using one of your old t-shirts as undies right now.”

“Oh god, _please_ tell me you didn’t use the Zeppelin.”

“I’m not that cruel… I used the ratty Pink Floyd one.”

“ _Shay!_ ”

“I’m _kidding_ , jeeze Dean, _chill_ ,” she laughed, “that’s just one of your plain black ones. Your precious ratty band tees are fine.”

“They’ll go for a shit ton of cash on EBay one day, just you fucking watch.”

“Humans do have a startling propensity to spend substantial amounts of money on things that aren’t necessary for their survival.” Cas poked in, and Dean smirked as he laid Sammy down on the bed to put his pull-up on, “Cas gets it.”

“I’m merely stating fact, Dean.”

Shay rolled her eyes and returned to the bed, leaning over to smile in Sam’s face as Dean quickly slipped him out of the old t-shirt and into his fresh pull-up. “Alright Sammy,” he teased, “thoughts, feelings, anything? Are they comfy enough for you, dude?”

“Dee!”

“I think Sam finds the _Huggies_ adequate.”

“I think he does too, Cas.”

“Ditto.” Dean plopped his little brother on the floor, setting him free to toddle around the room on his fairly steady legs.

“If he bumps his head on _anything_ , you’ll be on diaper changing duty for the next three days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr!  
> cloudspires1295.tumblr.com


End file.
